Sasuke si Setan Tampan
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Naruto, karyawan baru di Uchiha Corp,. Sama sekali tidak tahu ada pantangan bagi karyawan biasa menggunakan lift khusus para Uchiha malam itu terjebak di dalam lift dengan setan berseragam SMU mesum berwajah tampan. Sial! Setannya homo? SasuNaru Always. Suka-suka fujodanshi sajalah...Comedy horror gagal DLDR!


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru forever tak keder-keder**

**Warning**

**OOC, humor gagal, miss typos, Boys Love, Boy X Boy, dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

Sumpah demi apa pun, saat ini aku masih yakin bahwa aku lelaki _gentle_, aku tidak takut pada apa pun, aku tidak takut menghadapi sepuluh preman yang menghadangku di jalan dan mengajakku berkelahi, aku tidak takut dimarahi bosku yang memiliki suara melengking layaknya kuda mengamuk saat sedang marah, aku bahkan tidak takut menghadapi hewan-hewan buas yang dilindungi oleh Negara.

Yah… Naruto Uzumaki memang tidak takut pada apa pun. Kecuali-

Memang selalu ada pengecualian dalam hidup bukan? Begitu juga denganku. Aku sedikit takut pada… Hantu. Yeah… daripada takut, sebenarnya lebih cocok dikatakan malu. Ehm, aku malu bertemu hantu, yeah… sangat-sangat malu. Saking malunya, aku yakin pasti akan berwajah pucat bahkan sampai pingsan kalau sampai bertemu dengan mereka.

Usiaku kini menginjak dua puluh dua tahun, aku seorang sarjana akuntansi dan kini bekerja sebagai staff _accounting_ di sebuah perusahaan farmasi. Pekerjaanku sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit, hanya mengecheck rekening Koran kemudian mencari nama customer yang sudah melakukan pembayaran, setelah membuat nota penagihan, aku tinggal membuat nota pelunasan.

Yah… tidak sulit, hanya saja memakan waktu yang cukup lama memang. Merepotkan. Mph… sepertinya aku sudah memakai _trademark_ seseorang, ya?

Perusahaan tempatku bekerja bisa dibilang perusahaan besar, direktur utamanya adalah seorang bisnisman muda yang usianya baru menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun. Uchiha Corp dipimpin oleh anak tunggal dari Fugaku-_sama_ yang lebih memutuskan untuk pensiun. Uchiha Itachi, pria tampan dengan senyuman lembut yang bisa menggetarkan hati siapa pun makhluk normal yang melihatnya. Ugh… senyumannya itu, bisa menjadikan aku seorang gay, mungkin. Hehe.

"Kau tahu tidak, Nar?" sapa seorang pemuda dengan segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya, ia duduk di depanku, memutar kursi dan menghadapku yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan beberapa nama customer belum bayar padahal sudah jatuh tempo. Aku meliriknya sebentar, mengingat bahwa di sini aku masih baru, aku harus menjaga sikap.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak bilang, Kib!"

"Bah! Baiklah, ada satu hal yang akan kukatakan padamu." Kiba semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, "Di kantor ini… ada… hantu."

Seketika itu pula bulu kudukku meremang, aku merasakan setiap bulu yang menempel dikulitku berdiri tegak. Oh, _shit_! Apa yang si pecinta anjing ini inginkan? Menakutiku… begitu?

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

**Normal POV**

"Konon, katanya Itachi-_sama_ itu memiliki seorang adik, adiknya meninggal karena terjatuh di tangga darurat sebab kakinya tergelincir." Kiba menceritakan, "Kejadian itu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, aku juga kurang mengerti, ini baru sekedar isu."

"Ah, pa-paling, hanya gossip murahan untuk menakuti-nakuti para wanita saja." Naruto menyangkal, berusaha _positif thinking_ dan tidak ambil pusing.

"Katanya dia jadi hantu."

"Ha-hantu?" pekik Naruto kaget. Wajah tannya sedikit memucat, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Yah… dan ada satu larangan yang tidak boleh dilanggar oleh para karyawan kecuali jika ingin dihantuinya."

"Apa itu?" Tanya naruto nyaris menjerit, apa pun pantangannya tidak akan dia lakukan, asal, jangan sampai dia bertemu dengan si hantu Uchiha itu.

"Lift khusus Presdir itu, tidak boleh ditumpangi selain oleh para Uchiha." Kiba memberi jeda ceritanya, "Soalnya… Uchiha adiknya Itachi-_sama_ itu konon mati karena tidak sabaran menunggu lift agar bisa cepat turun, ternyata… lift itu justru sedang digunakan oleh salah satu karyawan biasa di kantor ini. Hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa menggunakan tangga darurat karena terburu-buru, dan akhirnya… begitulah." Kiba mengakhiri ceritanya, melihat manager finance melewatinya, ia segera fokus kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Sementara naruto yang mendengar cerita itu hanya mematung, beberapa kali ia meneguk ludah dengan wajahnya yang semakin memutih. Matanya berkeliaran menyapu sekeliling untuk memastikan hantu sang Uchiha itu tidak muncul karena ia pernah melanggar aturan di perusahaan tersebut.

Tadi malam, karena ia harus lembur dan lift untuk karyawan sudah dimatikan terpaksa ia menggunakan lift khusus Uchiha, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang pantangan di perusahaan yang baru satu bulan ini menjadi tempat kerjanya.

'_Dobe…'_

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Merasa di ruangannya hanya ada Kiba, Shino, dan Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak dia kenal.

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

'_Benar-benar Dobe.'_

"Ngh…" naruto memijat pelipisnya, sepertinya ia mulai berhalusinasi. Mungkin ia terlalu paranoid karena cerita Kiba?

.

.

Siangnya, setelah selesai makan siang. Naruto sudah duduk manis lagi di bangku kerjanya dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel. Ia sedang bercanda dengan teman-teman kuliahnya dulu lewat jejaring social facebook, sesekali ia terkekeh saat mendapatkan balasan pesan lucu dari Sabaku Gaara, sahabat kentalnya saat masih duduk di bangku universitas dulu.

**Upload foto terbarumu, Nar!**

Naruto sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia memang tidak terlalu narsis, jadi jarang mengambil foto sendiri jika memang tidak ingin. Tapi mengingat semenjak bekerja di perusahaan ini ia tidak pernah lagi berfoto, Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk berfoto di balik meja kerjanya sekalian memamerkan tempat kerjanya kepada Gaara.

Ponsel dibubuhi kamera 12mp itu mulai Naruto otak-atik, ia menyiapkan kamera lalu tersenyum tipis mengarahkan kamera belakang itu ke wajahnya, yakin posisinya benar, Naruto segera mengambil potret.

Cukup satu foto saja, ia melihat hasil fotonya dan tersenyum puas. Tidak lama kemudian ia mengirimkan foto itu lewat mms ke nomor Gaara. Sedikit malas membuka facebook dan memutuskan untuk berkirim pesan lewat sms saja. Yah, walau pun setelah itu Gaara tidak lagi membalasnya. Mungkin sudah waktunya bekerja juga.

.

..

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Lagi-lagi, Naruto harus lembur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, di ruangan FA, hanya tinggal naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kancing kemeja orange-nya sudah ia buka dua dari atas, rambut _blonde_-nya yang sejak awal berantakkan itu kian acak-acakkan karena sesekali naruto merematnya. Sungguh, ia mulai dipusingkan karena keseringan lembur mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Naruto seolah melupakan cerita Kiba tentang keangkeran perusahaannya, ia yang terlalu asyik itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya lagi-lagi melewatkan jam makan malam.

"_Sudah waktunya kau pulang Dobe…"_

"Eh?" naruto tersentak kemudian menoleh kanan-kiri, ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara. Melihat tidak ada siapa pun, naruto menggidikkan bahunya sambil menekankan bahwa tadi itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"_Dobe…"_

Seolah ada yang meniup tengkuknya, sejenak naruto merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Naruto menoleh kanan-kiri, ia tercenung saat menyadari di ruangan itu kini hanya sendiri. Pelan-pelan, naruto merapikan berkas-berkasnya, ia mematikan program komputernya lalu berdiri, menyiapkan semua barang yang akan di bawanya pulang. Perasaannya memang semakin tidak nyaman, atmosfir di sekelilingnya mendadak menegangkan.

Deg-deg-deg!

Naruto merasa jantungnya kian berdegup tak karuan, ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju pintu keluar, tergesa menuju lift yang jaraknya hanya delapan meter dari ruangannya bekerja. Naruto menekan-nekan tombol _open_, ia hanya bisa memaki dalam hati saat menyadari lagi-lagi lift itu mati.

Ia menoleh ke lift lain yang ada di sisi kirinya, lift besar yang biasa digunakan oleh presiden direktur di perusahaannya. Haruskan ia kembali menggunakan lift itu?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau mengulang kesalahan dua kali, ia takut Uchiha bungsu itu memang benar-benar jadi hantu.

Lalu bagaimana jika ia menuruni tangga saja?

Engh… tangga? Bukannya adiknya Uchiha Itachi itu mati saat menuruni tangga?

Tapi…

Naruto semakin galau, ia dibingungkan karena harus memilih lift khusus atau tangga? Dua-duanya baginya bukan pilihan yang bisa digunakannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sejak tadi ada yang mengawasinya sambil mengukir senyuman miring. Tergelak saat naruto memukuli kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Yah… setidaknya makhluk pirang di depannya itu memang menjadi suatu hiburan untuknya.

Ting!

"Uzumaki-san?" sapa seseorang saat pintu lift itu mendadak terbuka di depannya. Naruto tersentak kemudian meluruskan pandangannya, sedikit tercengang saat orang yang berdiri di depannya ternyata adalah sang presdir itu sendiri. Itachi tersenyum lembut lalu menekan tombol _open_ agar pintu tetap terbuka. "Masuklah, mungkin lift untuk karyawan sudah mati."

Naruto menatap wajah pucat di depannya ragu, ia tidak tahu bahwa sang CEO akan mengenali namanya yang hanya karyawan biasa di perusahaan itu. Ragu-ragu, naruto mengikuti perintah itachi meski terbesit rasa tidak nyaman. Tidak lupa mengucapkan banyak kata terima kasih karena itachi sudah mau berbagi ruang dengannya.

Satu menit… dua menit…

Kenapa lift itu masih belum mencapai lantai satu juga? Bahkan di jelang lima menit yang dilewatinya. Seolah perusahaan yang hanya sepuluh lantai itu menjadi seratus lantai.

Ini… sudah menjadi menit yang ke lima belas.

Naruto yang sejak tadi terus menunduk di belakang itachi itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk berjengit saat melihat itachi tidak ada lagi di depannya.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipis dan punggungnya.

Kenapa itachi bisa menghilang sementara naruto sangat yakin pintu lift sama sekali belum terbuka?

Ha-hantu?

Hanya kata itu yang terbesit di pikiran naruto saat ini. Kemudian ia teringat bahwa sang CEO kini sedang mengurus perusahaannya yang ada di Kyoto dan baru akan pulang mungkin minggu depan.

Naruto juga baru menyadari suatu kejanggalan kenapa lift mendadak terbuka di depannya tadi jika tujuan sang CEO berniat turun ke lantai satu, tapi tadi pintu lift terbuka di lantai lima.

Napas naruto memburu, ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan sempit itu. Ia sadar betul bahwa saat ini lift sama sekali tidak bergerak. Cepat-cepat naruto menekan tombol open berkali-kali. Memaki saat sadar ia kini terkurung sendiri.

Lagi pula sejak kapan uchiha itachi memotong rambutnya dan mengganti modelnya menjadi pantat ayam? Kenapa ia tidak menyadari jika kedua keriput di sisi hidungnya tadi tidak ia lihat keberadaannya?

Brengsek! Naruto yang terlalu lelah ternyata tadi tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali.

"TERBUKALAH BRENGSEK!"

"Percuma saja _Dobe_…"

Glup! Naruto menelan ludah susah payah. Ia kini yakin bahwa suara itu bukan halusinasinya saja. Jantung naruto berdegup tak karuan, sekujur tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Hantu itu muncul…

Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Pelan-pelan, naruto memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, matanya melebar saat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

Seorang pemuda mengenakan seragam SMU, sedang berpangku tangan dengan mata merah yang menatapnya mencemooh, bibir tipisnya mengukir seulas senyuman sinis. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan CEO perusahaannya yang begitu digilai banyak wanita. Mungkin sedikit terkesan muda dan… tampan?

Naruto mengerjap berkali-kali.

Yang dilihatnya itu hantu atau model, sih?

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, _Dobe_?"

"Bersikap sopanlah padaku _Teme_!" tunjuk naruto spontan, tidak suka dipanggil _Dobe_ oleh seseorang yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Sedikit lebih pendek juga. "Aku ini lebih tua darimu."

"Jika aku masih hidup, mungkin sekarang ini usiaku sudah dua puluh empat tahun." Si hantu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Tidak ambil pusing pada wajah naruto yang kembali memucat saat mendengar penuturannya.

'_Jika aku masih hidup?'_. Naruto mengulang perkataan sasuke dalam hati. Matanya melebar saat menyadari, itu artinya-

"Yah, aku sudah mati lima tahun lalu _Dobe_…"

"Astaga!" naruto berjengit lalu mundur, ia merapat ke dinding belakangnya kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali.

Lampu di dalam lift tiba-tiba mati. Naruto menjerit histeris karena sadar situasinya saat ini sedang terjepit. Lampu mati, pintu tertutup, dan ia terjebak bersama setan Uchiha angkuh yang menyebalkan setengah mati.

"Mama! Tolong Naru!" rintih Naruto yang berusaha merapatkan punggung ke dinding saat merasa ada langkah kaki menghampirinya, cepat-cepat ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel saat mendapat suara balasan sms. Naruto mendapatkan akal, ia akan menelpon siapa saja yang bisa menolongnya. Tapi sebelumnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membuka pesan dan membacanya.

**From : Gaara**

**Siapa laki-laki yang sedang menciummu itu Naru? Kau punya kekasih?**

Hah?

Naruto melongo. Laki-laki mana yang dimaksud Gaara? Seingatnya, foto yang dikirim Naruto tadi hanya fotonya sendiri.

Segera Naruto membuka fitur outbox dan melihat pesan terakhir yang dikirimnya. Jantungnya berdebar kian kencang saat hendak membuka foto, harus melewati proses _loading_ untuk beberapa saat.

"_NANI!"_

Teriak Naruto histeris. Kali ini ia bahkan sampai melemparkan ponselnya ke sudut yang lain. napasnya memburu, matanya melotot horror menatap ponselnya yang tadi terjatuh itu kini melayang-layang di depannya. Sumpah demi Tuhan. Naruto sangat ingin pingsan kalau saja dia bisa.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Saat melihat foto yang dikirimnya tadi, ternyata foto yang seharusnya hanya terdapat Naruto sendiri itu berubah menampilkan dua sosok. Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum –dirinya-, dengan pemuda bersurai _raven_ berseragam _Senior High School_ yang sedang mengecup sudut bibirnya dari samping.

Setan sialan!

Naruto benar-benar ingin menjerit frustasi saat ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN _DATTEBAYO_!" Naruto kian histeris saat merasa tubuhnya dihimpit. Bibirnya seperti mendapatkan jilatan sebelum akhirnya dihisap kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya mendadak mati rasa, ia benar-benar menangis ketakutan kali ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tidak disangkanya setan yang ditemuinya ini tidak lebih dari setan pemuda arogan mesum dan sialnya HOMO!

Astaga! Naruto tidak mau diperkosa setan homo yang umurnya bahkan terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"Menikmatimu, hn?" bisikan serak pemuda tidak terlihat itu membuat Naruto semakin histeris. Berusaha menggunakan kedua tangan lemasnya, ia mendorong ke arah depan namun ternyata tak ada apa pun yang bisa digapainya.

"Jangan perkosa aku, _Ne_? aku masih perjaka."

"Ahh… kau manis sekali kalau sedang merengek, _Dobe_."

"Di sini banyak karyawan wanita, kenapa kau tidak memperkosa mereka saja?" Tanya Naruto kurang ajar. Menjadikan rekan wanita satu kantornya tumbal asal ia bisa bebas dari ancaman mengerikan –pemerkosaan- dari si hantu Uchiha.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada mereka _Dobe_."

"_TEME_! MENJAUH DARIKU SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Teriakan cempreng Naruto menimbulkan suara dengusan dari sosok hantu di depannya. Sekali jentikan, lampu di dalam itu langsung menyala. Naruto kembali menjerit saat sosok Sasuke kini bahkan muncul lebih mengerikan dari pertama dilihatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan lima tahun lalu itu berdiri di depannya, dengan iris onyx-nya yang berubah merah, kulit pucatnya yang terlihat pasi, serta keningnya yang bocor terus saja mengucurkan darah yang mengotori atasan kemeja putihnya.

"Tanpa kau bunuh, aku memang sudah mati, _Dobe-chan_."

Naruto menyadari ketololannya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengeluarkan ancaman hendak membunuh pada seseorang yang sudah mati? Pantas saja Uchiha _Teme_ itu memanggilnya '_Dobe'_ –Sasuke belum menyebutkan namanya-.

"Bisa kah kau melepaskanku?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke santai. Ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. "Salahmu sendiri melanggar pantangan di tempat ini."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada pantangan itu." Naruto memelas. Wajah _tan_-nya memerah sempurna dengan kedua mata sembab yang terus mengucurkan airmata. Safir bundar itu semakin menjerat lawan bicaranya. "_Ne_, Setan _Teme_ homo mesum, tolong lepaskan aku. Kumohon…"

Naruto memang tidak tahu diri, memohon ampun tapi sempat-sempatnya ia memaki Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu hanya mendengus geli lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau sendiri lagi, _Dobe_…"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MATI! MAMA! PAPA! TOLONG NARU _DATTEBAYO_!"

Lift itu semakin ramai saat Naruto terus saja berteriak. Bahkan, setan _calm_ seperti Sasuke saja harus mengorek telinganya memastikan julukan Naruto tidak bertambah dengan kata 'budeg'. Maaf-maaf saja, di tempat ini Sasuke menjadi setan favorit yang digilai banyak setan lainnya. Uchiha terlalu tampan untuk diabaikan, Uchiha tetap memiliki feromon yang kuat sekali pun dirinya sudah mati dan menjadi setan.

"Kau berisik sekali." Sasuke kembali menempelkan tubuh mereka. Perlahan retakan di keningnya menghilang berikut darah-darahnya, menampilkan sosok pemuda rupawan yang tersenyum tipis dengan tangan dinginnya yang mengelus pipi bergaris Naruto lembut.

"Kau tahu _Dobe_?" Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menyeringai. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, sejak pertama kali melihatmu masuk ke tempat ini." Hembusan napas setan Sasuke ke wajah Naruto itu membuat Naruto merinding. Tubuh bocah _blonde_ itu gemetar ketakutan.

"Dan karena kau sudah melanggar pantangannya… aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi…" Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tangan Naruto saat bocah _blonde_ itu berusaha berontak.

"_Mine…"_

Dan mata Naruto kian terbelalak, saat bibir pucat Sasuke melumat kasar bibirnya kemudian dua tangan alabaster itu bergerak merobek atasannya.

.

..

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

"Jadi…" Itachi hanya mendengus geli. Proyeknya di Kyoto terpaksa ia tunda saat mendapatkan sebuah pesan tanpa nomor yang dia tahu persis itu dari adiknya. Kini ia duduk di sofa merah empuk ruangannya dengan seorang pemuda blonde terlelap di sofa yang lain dengan banyak bercak _kissmark_ di lehernya. Pakaiannya masih terpasang rapi entah bagaimana caranya?

"Kau benar-benar memperkosa Uzumaki-_san_, _Otouto_?" mata _onyx_ itu teralihkan menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil menatap Naruto nyaris tak berkedip.

"Hn."

"Astaga! Setelah mati pun kau terus saja membuatku repot, ya?" Itachi mengerang frustasi. Kali ini apa yang harus dia lakukan agar gossip pemerkosaan Naruto oleh arwah adiknya itu tidak menjadi _trending_ _topic_ di perusahaannya?

"Hn…" Sasuke melirik Itachi kemudian menyeringai iblis. "Bawa dia ke rumah dan kurung dia di kamarku."

"Dia… sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku."

**The end**

**Huahahahahaha! Ide ini Nay dapet tadi malem loh. Gara2 Nay mimpi lagi selfie terus pas pertama liat, fotonya sendiri aja, tapi pas Nay liat sekali lagi, di sana ternyata ada setan cowok yg lagi nyium pipi Nay. Wkwkwk**

**Nay awalnya kaget, terus kayak Naru gitu, ngerasa bibir Nay kayak dihisep gitu. Untung yg jadi setannya ganteng banget, jadi gak rugi lah. Pas bangun Nay langsung kaget, kepikiran gimana kalo dibuat cerita SasuNaru? Langsung ambil laptop and nulis deh. Ckckck!**

**Betewe mungkin karena Nay semalem sebelum bobo mikirnya yg aneh2. Nay ngebayangin lagi ciuman ma someone. #Taboked. Makanya kebawa mimpi. Hadeh2, malu sendiri. Apalagi siang ini ada janji sama dia. Hahay.**

**RnR peliis?**


End file.
